The present invention is directed generally to systems and methods for presenting supply chain information interactively.
In the financial services industry, the value of information decays rapidly. As a result, value for an investor can be created by compressing the response time by the investor (or a manager of the investor's assets) to important news. For example, if a company announces plans to enter bankruptcy protection, it may be valuable to an investor to quickly consider its positions on suppliers, creditors, customers and/or competitors of the bankrupt company in response to the news—before others can act on it. Determining the suppliers, creditors, customers and competitors of a company, however, in a rapid fashion—rapid enough to maximize or increase value to the investor—is not always possible. In the past, investors have relied on institutional knowledge of these interdependencies and relationships, or have relied on paper charts of the information. Such mechanisms are often inaccurate, outdated, cumbersome, static and/or incomplete. Therefore, there exists a need for a manner in which an investor can quickly and interactively navigate through an industry's supply chain to see key interdependencies and relationships between the spectrum of participants.